Only One in Color
by Lexi.Ever
Summary: A one-shot songfic using a character from my story Unreal. This was the pairing that won the poll! Enjoy!


**A/N: Ok, so for all of you people here because you've read my story Unreal, I'm sure you're all excited for this one-shot! For everyone who hasn't read Unreal, you should still understand what's happening, but you should read Unreal and the sequel Unbelievable *hint hint* Now, here we go, Mizuki and Itachi! Oh and for the record this took so long because it took me FOREVER to find the perfect song for them!**

**Only One in Color**

"Are we there yet?" Kisame groaned.

"Do you even know how to shut up?" he asked. Mizuki appeared to think about this for a moment before shaking her head, smiling happily.

"Nope, not at all!" she said brightly. Kisame rolled his eyes, but I just continued to stare at the strange girl. It had been a while since she had decided to tag along with us and I had allowed it. Something about the girl interested me. Her short curled red hair contrasted with her bright green eyes.

So far the girl had been nothing, but bouncy, talkative, and a general annoyance, but I still kept her with us. Something about her just fascinated me. It was as though she was a bright spot of color in the world and I had been color blind until I met her.

"Itachi, you're staring again," she said giving me a knowing smile. I looked away and kept walking, Kisame just snorted. he had been begging me to just let him kill the her already, but I didn't let him. She...interested me.

"So are you going to train me again tonight?" she asked. I looked her over, I could still see faint traces of the bruises I had mistakenly left on her the last time we had trained. I wasn't sure why, but it bothered me. I had even been trying to put off training her so she could have a chance to heal.

"Not tonight," I told her. She frowned, but remained silent, a first for her.

To be honest, I still wasn't sure why she wanted to come with us. She had found us when we had made a stop a Konoha and after we left her she somehow managed to track us down. She had been adamant about coming so I finally complied, to Kisame's dismay.

We ended up stopping that night to make camp. I stayed with Mizuki while Kisame left to go scout the area. It was the first time I had been alone with her in a while. I could feel her green eyes on me, while I avoided looking at her. Anytime I looked into those eyes I felt the strange urge to tell her everything.

I wanted to tell her how I didn't want to kill my family, but I had too. I wanted to tell her about my little brother. I wanted to tell her how much I wanted him to kill me before this sickness killed me. I wanted to tell her that each day my eyesight got worse and that I would soon be blind. I fought this urge.

This girl was a stranger to me.

"Hey Itachi?" she asked suddenly, breaking the silence. I looked at her, struck again by how bright she looked, even in the dark.

"Do you mind if I go to the river?" she said. In the distance I heard the sound of running water. It didn't sound too far and though I didn't like the idea of her travelling on her own, I didn't think anything would happen to her. I nodded.

She smiled and jumped up.

"Victory!" she shouted before running off into the forest.

Mizuki...she was definitely eccentric, that I had learned after travelling with her, but there was something vulnerable about her. I almost wanted her to share her secrets with me, but I knew she never would and it wouldn't matter anyway if she did.

Without really thinking about it, I made the decision to follow her. Knowing her, she would probably drown. I followed the sound of the river, silently until I finally came upon her. She was sitting on the bank, hugging her knees to her chest, staring into the water.

Her pale skin looked almost white in this light and her red hair had gone from bright to a more muted shade, the only thing that looked the same was her eyes. Those green eyes looked brighter than ever in the moonlight. She looked so different from how she looked in the daylight. It was like the night had brought that vulnerability to the surface.

"I wonder how everyone's doing," she said suddenly. I watched her.

"I bet they are out looking for me. Rika and Lei are probably strategizing about the best way to bring me back, while Katsumi is probably running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, worrying about me and how to solve the elephant thing with Shikamaru. Yori's probably the only one who isn't worried and Yumi is probably fuming at me running off." It took me a moment to realize she was talking about the friends she had left behind in Konaha.

Since she had started travelling with us, she never showed any signs of missing her friends until now. It was strange seeing her so subdued and quiet. I kind of liked it. Hearing the things she said when she thought no one else was around. It was like I could get a glimpse of her, the real her.

"I can't leave yet though, I have to save Itachi. I...I love him too much to go back now," she said to herself. I felt my eyes widen slightly. She had told me she loved me before, she had blurted it out by accident, but I didn't really take her seriously. She knew nothing about me, how could she say that she loved me.

"He still doesn't know that I know everything and I don't know how to tell him. He'll probably hate me for knowing so much, but he's not a bad person. He was just forced to do bad things. Sharkbait's the evil one," she said, referring to Kisame.

I was shocked. She knew about my past? How? Then I remembered, she knew about Sasuke killing me too. She had told me it as because she was from another world. I had just ignored it, thinking it was just her being eccentric, but maybe she was telling the truth.

"I guess it doesn't matter if he hates me in the end, just as long as he's alive to do it."

It was those words. Those words were the ones that made me realize it. There was no one like this girl. It felt like I had been trapped in a world of black and white and she was the only one in color. Ever since she appeared, she had been slowly turning my world upside down.

I hadn't realized it until now, but I cared for her.

"Mizuki," I said stepping out from the trees. She jumped up surprised and pasted a smile onto her face. In that moment I wanted to tell her that I heard everything. I wanted to share my revelation with her, but I couldn't. No matter what she thought, I was going to die, and I wasn't going to make her go through the pain of losing me.

I didn't think she could handle it.

"Itachi! You scare the bejeezus out of me! Make some noise or something next time!" she said placing a hand over her heart.

I didn't say anything, but I did grab the hand that was clutching her heart. The feeling of her hand in mine sent a rush a warmth through me. She looked at me, her green eyes surprised, but I could see the happiness in them. I didn't want to douse that happiness, but I knew that holding her hand was a bad idea.

Better to make her think that I didn't care.

I let go, watching her face fall. I didn't show any sign of emotion, I kept my face stoic. This was for the best. I may have cared for her and I knew she cared for me, but letting her know this was only setting her up for hurt when I died. this was the only option I had.

"Come on," I said walking away. Again I could feel her eyes on me, but she did as she was told and followed. I could almost feel her hurt as we walked back to the camp. Kisame was already there and looked up when he saw us walking. He frowned.

"Damn, I thought you were killing her somewhere," he said.

"Sorry, no luck Jaws," she said sticking her tongue out at him. I resisted the urge to smile at her. Mizuki Ai.

A girl who was so full of color. She lit up any room she walked into. And yet, she had another side to her, a side that sat next to rivers and pondered about the choices she had made. When she was like that, she was like a wave of calm, washing over me and letting me know that she was there.

I was falling in love with her.

**A/N: Well, there was everyone's one-shot! I hope everyone liked it, please review and tell me how I did! Also, the song that kind of goes with this story is called Only One in Color by Trapt. I like it and I thought it kind of fit.**


End file.
